1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an information handling system and in particular to a block chassis and sled configuration for a modular, scalable, and expandable rack-based information handling system and design.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Standardization of dimensions of rack servers fosters design and manufacturing economies for IT components. Rack assemblies, such as those based on a 19 inch frame size, have a lateral dimension defined to handle full-width server sleds containing IT gear for computing and/or storage. Installing or servicing each rack server generally affects all of the IT gear in the full-width server sled. Storage IT gear contained in the IT sled is constrained to be one of cold serviceable or hot serviceable. When cold serviceable storage IT gear is selected for the full-width server rack, any computing IT gear contained in the full-width IT sled necessarily does not operate when the full-width server rack is being cold serviced.